Wrapped Up Nicely
by ToxicLilac
Summary: It's Christmas time in Pandora and everyone is happy! Except Gil, who can't find a present for Oz. Luckily he gets some assistance. Oz found a present he desperately wants to give his servant, but loses it. What ever will happen ?


**_First one for a little while,sorry about that. I'm a few days belated but here anyway is a Christmas fic^^. Hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing this one. R&R please~_**

**_Rated T for Oz's thoughts, nothing over PG-13 I don't think._**

The Christmas season was in the air for Pandora, literally; the scent of fresh gingerbread wafted from every bakery, thickly through the powdered snow that cascaded down in small puffs, blanketing the streets in soft white. Most citizens had their lights up and the walkways were a sight to behold whether you looked left or right. Any threat of chains that would normally cloud the minds of Pandora would dissipate around this season. Not to mention the young, childish anxiousness for a certain bearded man in a red suit's visit, and his glorious stash of _presents_! That was the best part!

Not in the case of Gilbert Nightray, however. The tall gunslinger was pacing the long corridors of the Pandora Headquarters, mumbling frustrations over what to buy his beloved master for Christmas. Tomorrow was the Eve of the much-anticipated holiday and Gil had no idea what to get him and was running our of time! It had been so long since the last Christmas he'd spent with the young teen, for him anyway, and he was so stressed one could slice through the anxiety with a butter knife. He wanted it to be a very special Christmas, a memorable one for his most cherished person. Gil had known for a very long time just how cherished Oz was to him and it made his worrisome thoughts pile up even more.

'I want to get him something special…' Gil pondered while he dug a trench with his feet for the path he kept walking up and down. 'I want him to know I care...more than he realizes…' The servant blushed lightly, running off in his own thoughts. Meanwhile a certain white-haired clown peeked around the corner of the hall, staring at Gilbert's worried figure from behind where he wouldn't be seen. With an unheard snicker and a plan in his head, the lollipop-wielding man disappeared as randomly as he'd come. Unbeknownst to Gil, who was still struggling with his ideas.

'Then again…what if he gets repulsed? After all, thinking in such manners about my master is unheard of.' With an exasperated sigh, Gilbert sat cross-legged on the tiled floor to think.

Partway through the Nightray's thought process a small clear ball rolled out from nowhere to tap lightly against Gil's leg. At first he didn't notice it until he felt the little tap, then it got his attention. Inside of this object were two more smaller objects; a note and a wrapped mint. After picking up the ball Gil discovered it could be opened by a latch, making a small click noise once it did so. The hesitant servant looked around first, checking the premises for any suspicious characters like Break or that dumb rabbit before unfolding the note and reading the pretty scrawl apon it.

_If you've ever wanted to kiss your master, Oz, eat the mint._

Gilbert blushed furiously at the first line and looked around the empty hall desperately once more. What kind of an order was that! Of course he wanted to kiss those soft, oh so tempting lips, but he sure as heck wasn't going to admit it! Especially in a manner such as this!

I know you want to. Don't hide it~3

If possible, the warmth in Gil's cheeks intensified. Who the hell would write such an inappropriate note?

Maybe…what if Oz himself was the culprit? If this was the case, the servant should listen to his master, shouldn't he?

Gil popped the mint in his mouth and sucked on it absently while he finished the note:

_Next step, follow the hall to the door with the yellow stick-it. _

This was sounding like a game. Very Oz-like. Without much further hesitation, Gil followed the note's instructions and walked down the hall in search of the yellow stick-it, the mint candy slowly dissolving in his mouth. The designated door was only a few doors down, the yellow notice had another message in the same scrawl as the first. Just below it was a small box taped to the wood. Gil plucked it off and looked it over, opening it he found a locket necklace. Odd. He turned to the note for an answer.

_If you've fallen in love with Oz, put on the necklace._

The Nightray's cheeks darkened in embarrassment. If this was Oz writing these things, surely he was teasing. Regardless, the loyal servant looped the chain around his neck, for he knew he was in love with his beautiful master; the humanized sunshine.

_Next, continue down the hall to the blue stick-it._

Gil followed, despite the more depressed mood he was in now. The locket thumped against his cravat with every step. It appeared to have a latch for opening the thing, though it's wearer didn't feel like checking it out.

Once he reached the last door he almost didn't want to bother reading the note. Oz must have been doing this, playing a game with him that would eventually lead to a loud 'surprise!' somewhere, it wouldn't mean anything in the end. Gilbert thought himself stupid for thinking nonsense such as some sort of relationship in the future.

_If you've ever wanted to screw Oz so hard his insides implode, strip and open the door._

At this last note Gil exploded.

"That is ENOUGH!" He boomed and kicked the door in hard, raw anger emitting from every pore. This had gone too far now! If it was Oz, this tease was too much for him, if it was anyone else, he'd kill them for such disrespect towards his master! He took one stride into the pitch-black room, unholstered gun at the ready. Gilbert Nightray was going to kick some ass.

At least he WAS.

Until he was mobbed by at least four arms. Though the man struggled, he couldn't get them off. Two of these hands—or one from each person?—began ripping off his cravat and jacket. Gil yelped and flailed his arms around, one larger hand snatched the gun away from him. The voice in the dark was clear however, he recognized it immediately.

"Now, now, Gil-chan~ First you didn't obey orders, now you wave this big bad gun?" Snickered the voice of Break. His doll Emily added; "I guess we'll have to strip you ourselves!" Gil was about to scream at them, but he suddenly felt dizzy. His head felt cloudy and the dark shadows around him started to look more like smudges. He groaned in pain.

"It seems the drugs in the mint are working like a charm!" Break chimed again, taking off Gil's shirt. The raven-haired man couldn't struggle any longer, his head tipped back and he groaned once more.

"Don't worry, Gilbert. You'll thank us later." This voice sounded like Sharon's, he couldn't pick it out as well anymore. The last thing he felt before falling into a groggy unconsciousness was the cold of being bare, and something smooth and thin against his skin, wrapping around him.

~o~o~o~o~

The morning after, Oz was roaming around the mansion in rushed desperation.

"Where is it where is it where is it!" The blonde boy huffed whilst running up and down the corridors, through the kitchen and living area. His lungs were burning from exhaustion, having searched absolutely everywhere since very early that morning. He hadn't been able to sleep knowing he'd lost this important thing. His normally pale cheeks were a bright pink from all the damned running.

"I can't believe I lost it! If someone finds it…!" Oz panicked, clenching his fists and upturning the already upturned sofa cushions yet again. He was looking for his present to his servant, Gil. It had been right on his desk where he left it yesterday! But ever since last night, it had disappeared! It was important, he needed it. With it, the teen had been planning on confessing to his precious servant. He'd been thinking of him as much more than a friend for at least a year now, since before he fell into the abyss (would that make it eleven years?). He adored those cute blushes, the useless stuttering when he was nervous, his unconventional worrying. And that wasn't even including his drop-dead gorgeous body. Oz almost forgot his mission just thinking about it. He'd wanted to confess to the Nightray for awhile now, stubbornly putting it off and waiting for the best time. What better time than Christmas?

After another good hour of searching, Oz's legs were hurting and his chest throbbed. He couldn't give up yet! It was Christmas Eve, he HAD to find his gift! It was a life or death situation! As he searched the kitchen, nibbling on a cookie as a mid-hunt snack, Break strolled into the room and passed into his line of vision. The snowy-haired man could see how upset Oz was and resisted a wide grin.

"Good Afternoon, Oz." Break purred, popping a new lolly between his lips.

"Afternoon? What time is it?"

"One." Oz blanched. He must have been searching for at LEAST four hours now! And without so much as a clue to where his special gift was. Break just grinned wickedly at Oz's distressed expression.

"Looking for something~?" The clown questioned with interest. The other boy raised an eyebrow at him, the oddball had his attention now.

"Yes I am, now that you mention it. It's a little black box, you seen it?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. You seem to be looking awfully hard, it must be awfully important." Break smirked knowingly. The younger of the two didn't allow himself to blush for the embarrassing thoughts that followed such a statment.

"It may be, but that's MY business. If you haven't seen it, let me keep searching in peace!" Oz snapped and dug through the cupboards over the sink. Emily chuckled.

"Someone's cranky today!" The doll cackled. Even though it wasn't alive—was it?-, Oz shot it a look anyway.

"Ah, that won't do." Break interjected. "Why don't a child like yourself go look at the presents instead? Sneak a look? Kids like that, don't they?" Oz stuck his tongue out at the annoying pest before standing up and stretching his arms. Though it was suggested in such a belittling manner, Break's idea was a good one. Oz should take a small break, if he was too put-out to search properly then there was no point searching at all. God he needed that present.

Entering the grand living area the couch was soon occupied by Oz, laying back with a relaxed sigh. He was about to close his eyes and maybe take a quick nap, when said emerald orbs spotted something huge and shiny. Thus his attention was grabbed again.

In front of the shimmering decorated tree in the center of the room, was a very large box tied with metallic ribbon and bright golden wrapping paper. It almost beat the tree size-wise and was a good four feet in width. The little master's curiosity was uncontainable. He got up again and edged toward the box, examining it intensely. He was 100% certain it hadn't been there a few minutes ago when he last was in that room.

"I wonder who it's for.." Oz wondered and looked at the oversized tag.

_Arousal in a box, for Oz_

The blond blushed deeply, a shiver running up his spine. 'Arousal? What the hell..' What kind of a sick joke was this? Sadly there was no sign of who it was from, but by the size and the tag, it just made Oz more curious. He pressed an ear to the paper, listening for a telltale sound of some kind. He thought he heard something quiet, an airy sound. Oz pouted, unsatisfied. If this was some sort of blow-up doll he was going to physically MURDER Break (for who else would give such a gift?). In annoyance, the boy grabbed hold of the box-though his arms couldn't wrap around it very well- and shook it, still listening for a noise. When the sound he'd been waiting for happened to be a low groan, Oz's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" He thought maybe whatever was in there was alive. But wouldn't it be stupid to put a live thing in a closed box for more than a day? On his highest tip-toes, Oz discovered there were in fact holes stabbed in the top of the package. For air. The young man gasped and turned to yell out, to call someone for help.

"Gil!" He hollered. No answer. Even though he really wanted to find Gil's present more than anything, he thought this task couldn't wait. If there was a chain in the parcel, he'd just have to defend himself.

Oz tore at the wrapping paper mercilessly, it was fun to do so despite the importance of doing it. Under that was a cardboard box that read 'Handle with care' in black runny paint. He pulled on the top flap with as much strength as he could muster, falling over when it finally gave way and opened. The box tipped on its side with a heavy "thunk!" and a portion of a fleecy red blanket poked out. At first, Oz thought this was the gift. A blanket. Until a hand, palm up, showed itself on top of the soft fabric. Oz grabbed the hand and hauled on it to finish getting it out of the box and HOPEFULLY the arm and torso it was attached to.

And it was attached, to a body that made Oz's heart accelerate and his blood rush downward once he got it out.

The body on the inside of the box belonged to Gil, who was passed out and laying sprawled out on the floor where his master pulled him out. The servant was wearing absolutely nothing except thin red ribbon, wrapped around him in an extremely provocative and seductive manner, covering up anything important but just barely. Oz oogled at the sight before him with flared cheeks and far too much adrenaline pumping down low.

'It really is arousal in a box..' Gil's hair was tousled messily to one side so one side of his face was visible, his long eyelashes fluttering on the verge of waking. His skin looked so much lighter contrasted by all the red, his dark hair looked bolder. And the gaping youth was certain his servant's eyes would look just as brilliant. They always did.

Oz shifted closer to the sleeping figure, internally praising whoever sent him such a wonderful present. Gently, he touched Gil's wavy locks, brushing them from behind the curve of his ear.

"Gil.." Oz murmured softly, dreamily pushing the Raven's head to the side so he could properly look at him, though they were upsidedown to each other. He blushed looking at his servant, he looked so sweet when he was sleeping, like the old Gil. It made his stomach flip. Oz only gave himself a moment to gawk at the sight before him before attempting to coax his friend awake, Gil's condition was most important right now. He held both the man's shoulders and shook him carefully.

"Gil? Gil are you okay?" He whispered into the Nightray's ear, still shaking until the groggy man's eyelids flitted open. When Gil awoke, his head felt full of air and his body numb. He groaned and turned himself around and got on his forearms, now facing and looking at Oz in a way that made his insides melt.

"Oz? Where…" Gil mumbled and sat up slowly, all his ribbon shifted and Oz sweatdrop'd. _So..close.._ Gil held his head with one hand and stared at Oz, who he was staring at him. "Oz? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked quietly, blinking absently. Oz bit his lip and tried to somber up, there was an important matter at hand here!

"Why were you in that box? What happened?" He interrogated. "And why were you addressed to..me?"

Gil raked his brain to remember. Let's see; he was stressed about the gift for Oz. Then he found the ball, and the notes…

"Break did it! He and Sharon! They lured me into a r-room with these notes…I didn't defend myself properly, I'm sorry." He muttered in shame. How pitiful of him. Getting drawn into a trap by—

"Notes? What kind of notes?" Oz pursued. He wanted to unravel this mystery, wanted to know why someone could have possibly done something like this to his special person! Gil blushed and didn't seem to want to answer, but considering who was asking, he did anyway.

"W-Well..I was in the hall…thinking. When a ball rolled up to me. It said 'If you've ever….wanted to..k-kiss your master, eat the mint.' And there was a mint there. And all these notes lead to a door where Break and Sharon wrapped me up and put me in the box!" He answered his master shyly, not looking at him. Oz caught one important detail of the story Gil left out.

"Did you eat the mint?"

"Wha-what?"

"I said," Oz was advancing, moving himself closer to his sensually wrapped present, the number of inches between them lessening more and more. Gil's skin felt hot and he feared his ribbons would burn right off. "Did you eat the mint?" Their lips were mere millimeters apart and emerald eyes locked on golden ones. The Nightray felt his very soul quiver.

Rather than answering, Gil lightly covered Oz's lips with his own. Butterflies pitter-patted both of the boys' stomachs. Oz felt his heart ache longingly and he felt his partner sigh in contentment, their lips buzzed. The kiss was dragged out as long they could while withstanding the butterflies before parting, gazes locked adoringly. Then Oz bit his lip and broke the hypnotic eye contact to gaze at his hands clasped in from of him nervously. This would have been the best time to confess his feelings to the older boy, if only he had his special present. He nuzzled Gil's chest in defeat, sighing sadly. His servant's brow furrowed in worry and he held the boy close against him, any unwrapped skin felt warm from Oz's breath.

"Oz? What's the matter? Did I…do something wrong?" Gil asked worrisomely, fearing his kiss had been rejected despite the equal participation of his master. Said blond shook his head.

"No, it's not that. You did everything right, it's just…I wanted to give you something..and I had something to say. But I lost my gift." Oz murmured in disappointment. It shouldn't matter though! He could still confess to Gil, what was the problem? He tipped his head up to look at his beloved. "Gil I..—" He stopped when he found his nose had ducked under a gold chain when he turned his head up and pulled it up with him. Oz tried to look at it in a cross-eyed manner, then gasped and grabbed it, half choking Gil in the process.

"Gil! Where did you get this?" Oz asked excitedly.

"It was with another of the notes.." _If you've fallen in love with your master, put on the necklace. "_I'd forgotten about it up until now…why? Do you know what it is?" Oz was almost in tears, an unusual occurrence for the blonde boy, which caused Gilbert to panic and hold his hands on either side of his master's flushed cheeks. "Oz?"

"This..this is the gift, the one I got for you, Gil." Oz whispered in amazed awe, his emerald orbs sparkled. He took one of Gil's hands from his cheek and placed the pendant of the locket in the palm. "Open it."

The Nightray did as he was told, using his thumb to flick open the tiny latch on the pendant to open it up and reveal what it was that had been inside.

_I love you_

Written in tiny cursive print etched into the gold surface of the inside, was Oz's confession. A tiny gem was situated in the corner of the message, an emerald, to match the stunning eyes Gil loved so much. And here he'd been, wearing it this entire time.

Gil held Oz closer, leaning right into his friend's ear and gently kissing the soft spot just under it, causing Oz to blush worse than he already was. Lips touched the cartilage, kissed there sweetly before parting to whisper;

"I love you too, Oz. So much.." Both pairs of lips found each other to unleash a heated, lustful kiss. Gil's tongue was granted an eager entrance without even having to ask, the hot organ exploring the inside of his partner's mouth, making them both dizzy. After a fiery battle between the two for dominance over the kiss, they were forced to part for the much-needed air. Gilbert blushed and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Oz," He breathed. "But I didn't get around to finding you a good present." At this the young teen laughed and playfully looped his finger in one of the ribbons across Gil's chest.

"What are you talking about? I've got a great present right here." Oz chuckled and snaked his finger downward under the ribbon, to Gil's lower stomach. "Do I get to unwrap you?" He whispered huskily, a glint in his eyes that electrified his servant. With a devious smirk, Gil shook his head and took Oz's finger away, then leaned back on his arms in a sexy fashion, displaying his skimpily covered self for the blonde, who looked about ready to drool.

"Sorry, Oz. You have to wait until Christmas." He teased, licking his lips orgasmically. Oz's jaw dropped, then he snickered.

"Oh Shut up!" Then he pounced.

Meanwhile, in a tea room off to the side somewhere, two partners in crime were toasting a successful mission yet again.


End file.
